End of the Party
by ElfFlame
Summary: The party ended with rather a bang, and now Harry and Draco have to clean up the mess that is Pansy Parkenson.


**A/N**: I wrote some more Drabbles for my friends for Xmas this year, so I thought I'd share them with everyone.

This one was for Kyiana who wanted Draco/Harry/Pansy, Postwar Christmas, with eggnog, fairy lights and fluff. It turned into Harry/Draco and Blaise/Pansy, and a bit more angsty than fluffy, but I like the way it turned out. :)

**Disclaimer**: Not mine.

**

* * *

End of the Party**

By Elfflame

The party had gone fabulously, all of their friends getting along surprisingly well right until the moment when Blaise had blown up at Pansy for spending too much time with Draco. He'd left in a fury, apparating away before Harry could reach him. The others left quickly after that, leaving Harry and Draco to comfort a sobbing Pansy.

No amount of eggnog seemed to make a difference in her tears, and Harry watched the faerie lights flicker as she sobbed into Draco's shoulder while he tried to assure her that Blaise would get over it.

To be honest, Harry probably wouldn't have been too far behind Blaise in blowing up. Pansy had been hanging off Draco all evening, after all. He had been getting sick of her whiny, petulant voice squealing to Draco about one thing or another. Why couldn't she hang off her own boyfriend?

Sure, Draco had assured him that Pansy was nothing more than a friend, but even so, she made Harry uncomfortable. He knew she would have loved to get her hooks into Draco, but since he was with Harry, she seemed to have decided that Blaise was the next best thing.

Pansy was still sobbing, and Draco was gesturing behind her back at Harry for something. Harry, not understanding what he was being asked shook his head and shrugged. Draco rolled his eyes, and patted Pansy's back for a second. "Pansy, here, let Harry hold you for a second. I need to go get something, but I'll be right back, okay?"

"Oh—kay," she whimpered, snuffling, as she glanced over at Harry. He held out his arms awkwardly, and she flung herself into them, sobbing once more. "Why doesn't he love me any more?" she wailed as Draco rose from the couch and hurried into the kitchen.

"I'm sure he still loves you, Pansy, or he wouldn't have been so upset." She looked up at him, and he could see the mascara running down her face along with the tears.

"You think?" she asked, sniffling again.

"Yeah, I do, Pansy." He reached for his wand, before realizing that she might not take it well if he pointed it at her without warning. "Can I do a bit of a cleaning charm for you?"

She gurgled a laugh and pulled away. "I must look horrible. Go ahead." She squeezed her eyes shut, and Harry did the mildest cleaning charm he knew.

"All done," he said, and she opened her eyes and settled back into the couch.

They were silent for a long time, before Pansy turned to him once more. "You don't think—"

"I'm sure he'll take you back, Pansy, don't worry."

She rolled her eyes. "That's not what I was going to say, Potter."

"Oh. Sorry. What were you going to say?"

"_You_ don't think I'm still after Draco, too, do you?"

Harry was at a loss. That was exactly what he thought, really, but he didn't want to say that to her. It might send her into further conniptions. "Well, um…"

"Good, God, Potter. I'm hardly going to fall apart if you say yes."

"Well, then, I guess, yeah. I mean you and Draco—"

"Haven't been that way since fourth year."

"Really? But you guys always seemed to be attached at the hip."

"Well, we were supposed to marry, but really, it wasn't something we'd chosen. Draco always knew that I had someone else in mind." Her face fell again. "And now he'll probably hate me forever," she said, sniffling.

"I wouldn't say that," a quiet voice came from the door of the kitchen. Harry and Pansy both looked up to see not only Draco, but Blaise standing there as well.

"Blaise?" Pansy said, hope apparent in her voice.

He smiled. "Sorry I overreacted. Come on, let's go home and let these two have their house back."

She jumped from the couch, and threw herself into his arms. She glanced at Draco. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it, Pansy. Just—keep it at home next time, you two?" he said with a smirk.

They both glowered at him, then Harry and Draco followed them to the front door, and waited until they'd safely disapperated away before going back inside.

"If Zabini doesn't ask her to marry him this year…" Harry muttered.

Draco smirked. "I doubt it'll even take him twenty four hours, Potter. Come on. I want to enjoy what's left of our Christmas Eve before bedtime."

Harry snuggled against his side. "Gladly."

_Fin_


End file.
